The Monster Inside
by OppsieDasi
Summary: For a couple weeks now, someone has been killing the students at Ever After High and Cerise thinks it's her! Note: I love every character but Duchess, no hard feelings to anyone! Rated T for deaths and blood... and monsters.
1. How it Started

**Disclaimed notes: I don't own Ever After High. I just own the plot. And probably Cerise's knifes, I don't know.**

**Italics means Cerise is writing in her Diary.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think something is wrong with me! Today is Friday, and every Friday, someone is found dead. Cedar has gone to try and find someone, so I am alone, and one of the only times I can write. Of course I'm going to write about my struggles as a hidden child! Anyway, back to the point. Every Friday, I wake up, I turn to my bedside table, like I do every morning, but my eyes see something shocking! My knives are there! I don't have any memory of taking them out of my closet! They are for emergencies only. Like if the Evil Queen attacks. That's not all they are covered in blood! I always have a cracking headache when I wake and my legs are sore like I've been doing exercise. Of course I don't want to alert Cedar! She's such a sweet girl but she can't keep any secrets. It's not her fault it's just annoying._

Cedar came in. I quickly hid my diary in a draw in my desk.

"Blondie's dead." She said gravely.

"Great, who's next?" I muttered to no one in particular.

I stood up and followed Cedar towards Blondie's dead body wondering, if I'm the murderer! It can't be… but all evidence leads to me. But why would I kill Maddie? Raven is still heartbroken. Cedar and I have tried to comfort her, but the bond Maddie and Raven had was powerful. I shook the thought from my head, as we got closer to Blondie's dead body. And there it was, in front of the news reporters, cameras, tape and the crowd of people, crying into each other's shoulders, talking to others and gasping or wondering who it was. Cupid was balling her eyes out, but who could blame her? Blondie was Cupid's roommate.

"This has to stop." Apple White said. "Sooner or later everyone will die."

"Agreed." Said Cedar.

"As Blondie would say, this is just not right!" Cupid said between sobs.

"Who else wants to help?" Apple asked. Everyone raised his or her hand, including me.

"Hexellent! Meet here Thursday Night." Apple said.


	2. Killing Spree (Sh!)

**OH MY GRIMM! Into the Woods is AMAZING! Look out for more OC's…**

**LET'S START!**

AH! Thursday! Thronework* is done. All I need to do is hide my knives and wait until Cedar gets back and I can go down to where Blondie's body was found. The knives need a better hiding spot then my closet and my drawers. Cedar came in. Oh Snap!

"Cerise… what are you doing?" Cedar asked. I was on a stool I found trying to hide the knives on top of the medicine cabinet. I hopped off.

"Hiding these. I think the murder is using them." I showed Cedar my bloodstained knives. Cedar gasped, "I know, that's why I need to hide them"

"No, I can't believe you had knives and you didn't tell me!" she said

"They're for emergency's only." I argued. "You know, if a bear is attacking me… or a wolf!"

"Bring the knives with you, we might be able to kill it." Cedar said.

"It?" I asked

"Him, her, it, same thing." She said.

Great I thought. 'It' can use my knives to slit our throats in our sleep. But I didn't argue with Cedar. Cedar and I walked down to the spot and caught up with Raven.

"Why do you have knives with you Cerise?" Raven asked.

Before I could answer Cedar replied "Because the murder has been using her knives to kill people and I thought we could take them with us."

"You have knives?" Raven asked.

"They're for emergency's only." I replied a little annoyed. I pocketed them so no one will ask… AGAIN.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone is asleep. I'm the only one awake. I was nominated for guard duty."_

I am so tired. I placed my diary safe from prying eyes.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep." Sang a voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Go to sleep up in the sky, far from hate and murder." The voice continued

The Murder! I took out one of my knives from my hood pocket.  
>"Come out." I said, sounding more confident then I sounded. I felt the world spin around me. The darkness overtook me as I fell asleep<p>

Monster's POV

AH! She's finally asleep. Took her long enough. I threw the hood back, so her ears showed. I walked around the sleeping beauties.

"Aw… they look so peaceful… Well not for long." I grabbed one of the knives firmly and stabbed it into a girl with fair hair and pale skin. Apple White her name is. Maybe now everyone can get off my back. But why stop at just one. I dug the knife into a few others.

-Hopper Croakington II

-Ginger Breadhouse

-Daring Charming

-Ashlynn Ella

-Hunter Huntsman

-Dexter Charming

I was about to stab Raven, you know, to put her out of her misery but I saw the sun rise.

"Oh No!" I quickly lay down like Cerise was when she fell asleep and placed the knives on the floor near Raven.

Narrators POV

Cedar woke up. She swore she heard someone say "Oh No" but she couldn't put her finger on who said it. She got up and saw blood stains on Apple's, Hopper's, Ginger's, Daring's, Ashlynn's, Hunter's and Dexter's clothes.

"Aw… Huntlynn's* dead." She said. "That's half sweet half sad." She gasped "The knives!" Cedar shook Cerise.

"Cerise! Wake up!" she said. Cerise only groaned in response. "Do you still have the knives?"

Cerise got up and searched her pockets. Her eyes widen. "They're gone!"

Cedar pointed to some knives on the floor.

"Ok, I swear I didn't put them there." Cerise said.

"It's ok Cerise, I believe you." Cedar comforted.

"Well, I guess there won't be another hunt." Cerise said, "Our leader's gone."


	3. Funeral

**Hello! I just found Into The Woods FanFiction so my life is complete. Also I realized I didn't do my * so here they are.**

**Thronework – Homework**

**Huntlynn – Hunter and Ashlynn.**

**Action!**

_**Saturday, after the killing spree**_

_**Narrator's POV**_

It was raining heavily, it seemed liked the weather was sad. Cerise and Cedar both placed a rose on each of the coffins, the coffins of the victims of the murder. The Headmaster said a long speech. Cedar stood there, taking in every word while Cerise looked around at the others, trying not to be seen. Everyone looked sad. Cerise really wanted to tear apart the murders body, limb from limb. Not only is the murder using her knives and killing innocent people, but she also found a note this morning saying "Hello Cerise! Atleast we meet. Please stop calling me 'it' or the murder! It's Esirec. Thanks!" 'Esirec' was getting on her nerve. Cerise looked over to where Raven should be standing, but she wasn't there.

"Pst! Cedar! Pst!" Cerise whispered to her roommate.

"What?" Cedar whispered back.

"Do you know where Raven is? I was scanning the area and I can't see her anywhere."

"That's strange"

"I know!" Cerise whispered. Then she had an idea. She focused on the sounds around her.

'I can't believe Apple died!'

'What happened to Huntlynn was so sweet…. but sad.'

'I'm next… I'm next' Wait… that sounds like Raven! Cerise tried to find Raven again. She found her huddled in a corner rocking back and forth slightly. Cerise tapped Cedar's shoulder and pointed towards Raven.

"She's gone insane…" Cedar whispered to me "Sorry! I can't tell a lie!"

"Ugh! When is he going to finish?" Cerise thought to herself.

"Now, let's have a moment of silence for these poor souls." Headmaster Grimm said. Everyone was silent… it was kind of scary! Not including those who were crying. Cerise took this opportunity to make a mental list of whose been killed.

Maddie, Duchess, Ginger, Hunter, Ashlynn, Apple, Dexter, Blondie, Hopper, Daring, Lizzie, Darling, Brair, Holly and Poppy.

Cerise found a tear in her eye. I didn't occur to her that she had feelings for Daring, probably because he was already taken. Quickly, she wiped the tear away.

"You are free to go." Headmaster Grimm said.

Everyone left as quickly as they can, apart from Raven, Cerise and Cedar. Raven because she was still beside herself and refused to get up, and Cerise and Cedar because they had to drag Raven out. Raven was still beside herself.

"The murder is out to get me.. I'm next.. I'm going to die…"

Cerise made a spilt-second choice and slapped Raven.

"CERISE!" Cedar yelled.

"What? I helped didn't it?" Cerise asked.

"What happened?" asked Raven.

Cerise gave Cedar a look that said 'Told 'ya so'

"You kind of went nuts, but then Cerise slapped you so you're back now."

"That's why my cheek is so sore." Raven said, rubbing her cheek a little.

"Whoops…" Cerise said. "Sorry."

The three girls went up to Cerise and Cedar's dorms, talking and laughing. When they got up to the door, they found a note stuck to it. It said.

"Come Cerise, to you're "enemy's" staff room. -Esirec"

"Oh hex, no he didn't!" Cerise said.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAH!**

**Evil Grin**


	4. Oh HEX no!

**I will stop this hanging from a cliff. Time to save the chapter from dying. xD**

Cerise automatically ran to her father's office. Cedar and Raven far behind, trying to keep up. That's wolf speed for you.

"Cerise! Wait up!" Cedar called, but Cerise didn't obey, all she cared about right now is making sure her dad was ok. Cerise slowed down as she got to the door. Blood was slowly pouring through the door crack. Hesitant, Cerise opened the door.

"Mr. BadWolf?" she asked. Then she saw his body close by to the door, his teeth were slightly red. He had tried to fight him. Cerise bit her lip, trying not to cry. She pulled her hood over her eyes as they were filled with tears. Some escaped and rolled down her cheek. She just stood there while she waited for her friends to catch up. Raven got there first. She saw his body and gasped.

"Cerise, are you ok?" she asked. Raven put her arm around her sad friend.

"I'm fine." She said, removing Raven's arm. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Cedar got to Mr BadWolf's office, panting. She saw his body. "Oh my Grimm!"

Cerise walked over to his desk, and started to look through his drawers.

"Cerise? What are you doing! You can't go through a teacher's stuff." Cedar scowled.

"He's not a teacher anymore Cedar, it doesn't matter." Cerise said angrily. She pulled out papers, folders, pencils, and books. She found a picture of their happy little family. She held onto that as she was searching, trying to find a big book with a big lock on the front. Cerise was getting frustrated. Raven decided to start a conversation with Cedar, so it wasn't so awkward.

"So…" Raven started

"So." Cedar said.

"We should probably tell Headmaster Grimm." Raven said.

"Yeah, Cerise, want to come?" Cedar asked.

"I can't, I need to find something." Cerise said without thinking, madly searching through the drawers. She paused and said, "He took one of my baskets."

"Oh! Ok, well, you know where we are." Cedar said as she and Raven said.

"UGH! Where is it!" she cried. Tears were racing down her cheeks now. She tried not to think of the past as the looked for the book. Finally she found it. She grabbed the key and a pen. She sat down and unlocked the book. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the pen against the page and wrote;

_(Cerise and Red's conversation)_

"_Mum?"_

"_Cerise! How did you get this?"_

"_I searched through his drawers, but that's not the point!"_

"_Cerise! I am very disappointed."_

"_He's Dead!"_

"_What! Who!?"_

"_Dad! He tried to fight against the murder but he died."_

Cerise didn't get a reply. She guessed her mum was trying to calm herself down. She locked the book back up, took the key, the book, a pen and the photo and walked out. There in the corridor, she ran in the shadows until she got to the Enchanted Forest, where she laid down the items and cried.

_With Raven and Cedar_

"So what you're telling me is that Mr BadWolf was killed by the murder?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Yes." Cedar said.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked, glaring at Raven, forgetting Cedar could tell the truth.

Raven handed him the piece of paper that was found on the dorm door.

"Who is this Esirec?" He asked.

"The murder." Raven answered.

"Hm…." Headmaster Grimm walked to his desk with the paper in his hand. "Did you realise that Esirec is Cerise backwards?" he finally asked after a long silence.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Cedar said.

"Anyway, where is Cerise?" he asked.

"With Mr BadWolf." Raven said, hoping he didn't ask why.

"Why?" he asked. Damn it! Raven thought.

Cedar couldn't stop herself. "Because Mr. BadWolf confiscated one of Cerise's baskets and she trying to find it."

Headmaster Grimm sighed. "I'll meet you there. I need to tell the school that classes are off for a while."

Raven and Cedar headed back to Mr. BadWolf's office, but when they opened the door, Cerise was gone.

"Where did she go?" Cedar asked.

"I think I know." Raven said "But I think she wants to be alone." She added in hastily.

**YAY Longest chapter I've ever written! Not including Total Drama Ever After. When I got reviews saying 'Isn't Esirec Cerise backwards?" I was like "YES! I LOVE YOU!" but not in that way… The book with the lock you asked? It's in Cerise's story, not the books by Shannon Hale! It comes with her doll. Basically, anything Mr. BadWolf writes in the book will go to Red's book. They can't hext or talk on their MirrorPhones because it's too risky.**

**I hope you've had a fantastic holiday! I'm itching to start school. My birthday is when school goes back! Enough Authors Note, I'm going to start my next 'I'm the girl' chapter… or this one. Bye!**


	5. Memories

_**I wanted to a bit of a memory chapter, cause I can.**_

Red and BadWolf were always worried that their daughter would attack others when she was younger. They only let her go to school when she was 9. They did teach her the basics like reading and writing, but she still didn't know much.

"Mum! I don't want to go to school!" complained a young Cerise.

"You have to! It's the law!" Red argued back, dragging her daughter towards the school gates.

"What about the rest of my life?" Cerise asked.

"You were being homeschooled. Now listen. No fighting, no taking your hood off and no running. Got me?" Red told her daughter.

"Yes." Cerise said.

Red hugged her daughter as Cerise skipped off, her backpack bouncing about.

Cerise was excited to start! She didn't get to go out of the house much. As she entered the doors where she was almost got trampled over by a girl with white and black hair.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled at her.

"I'm sorry." Cerise said. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

The girl just sniffed and walked away, well, when I mean walked, I mean glided.

Cerise walked by herself, looking around. The school was amazing.

"Hello! You must be Cerise." A voice said. Cerise saw a girl with light blonde hair and pale skin.

"Y-yes, I am." Cerise stammered.

"I'm Apple White! Daughter of Snow White!" the girl said. Just then the bell rang for class. "Let me show you to class." The girl grabbed Cerise's hand and ran to class

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to Year 2! I am you're teacher for the year, Mrs Goose."

"Good morning Mrs Goose." Everyone chorused. Cerise just sat there looking confused. She looked around. There were a lot of people, and I mean a lot! About 30 people in the class.

"Briar Beauty?"

"Here!"

"Ginger BreadHouse?"

"Here!"

"Daring Charming?"

"Here!"

"Dexter Charming?"

"Here!"

Cerise kind of zoned out.

"Cerise Hood?" Mrs Goose asked.

"Yes?" she asked. Did she catch her zoning out?

"Sparrow Hood?"

Cerise was confused. It's a school thing she concluded. Once the role was called out, they were told to open up their Maths Books and answer the sums. Mrs Goose wrote up:

_2x 1 =_

_2 x 2 =_

_3 x 2 =_

Cerise raised her hand.

"Yes Cerise?" Mrs Goose asked.

"What are x's doing with the numbers?" she asked.

The class stared at her. Cerise wanted to sink into the floor. She didn't like everyone staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Goose asked.

"What are the x's doing with the numbers? Aren't they meant to be pluses?" Cerise asked.

The class laughed at her. Cerise's face turned as red as the hood she wore.

Cerise sat alone at recess. Everyone was playing, Cerise, having no friends and now being known as the idiot, sat alone eating her beef sandwich (the meat wasn't cooked, just how she liked it). A group of boys came up to her.

"Hello." She greeted. "Want to join me?"

"And catch idiot disease? No thanks!" a boy with orange hair said.

"I don't have a disease." Cerise said. Standing up to meet his eye level.

"Then why are you so dumb?" he asked.

"I'm not dumb!" she argued. That's when things got nasty.

"What's that on your face?" he asked. Then he punched her. "It was pain!" the gang laughed along with the orange haired boy.

Cerise growled and tackled Sparrow to the floor.

"Hey! It was just a joke!" he cried as he jumped on top of Cerise. Cerise and Sparrow rolled around on in the grass. The class and younger students crowded around enjoying the fight.

"What's this about!" came a voice. It was the principle. Everyone ran away. Cerise had pinned Sparrow to the ground, her eyes a flaming gold colour. They died down to grey when she heard the principle's harsh voice. The principle dragged Cerise off Sparrow.

"My office, now Miss Hood." He ordered.

"I can't believe you attacked someone today!" Red scowled.

"It's not my fault." Cerise argued, "He punched me and made fun of me."

"Who did that to my little girl?" came a deep voice.

"Daddy!" Cerise cried and she ran into his arms.

"Hello sweetheart." He said, picking her up and spinning her around. "Want me to take you somewhere special?"

"Yes Yes!" Cerise cried.

"But, her thronework!" Red argued.

"We'll do it later." BadWolf dismissed. "Come on honey." BadWolf took his daughters hand as they walked towards a cliff.

"What's so special about a cliff?" Cerise asked.

"It's not the cliff, it's what's above." He said. The father and daughter lay down on the soft grass. They spent ages looking up at the stars. It wasn't much, but it was special.

Cerise looked up, the tears still lingered in her eyes. "I miss you already." She muttered.

**3, 2, 1, aw! I wanted to put a bit of father and daughter moment in there, and one of the reasons why she doesn't have many friends.. I didn't actually know where I was going with this, but all well! I hoped you enjoyed it because I'm going to bed. OH MY GRIMM! Is that the time? Meh! Almost 1am isn't that bad, right? See you soon!**


	6. She's Out, this can't be good

**The 28****th**** was my birthday! I'm not officially a teenager! And I got Maddie and Raven's doll. Yay! Sorry about the long wait, but I give you, the next chapter.**

Cerise looked up at the sky. "It that the time already! I'm going to be late for dinner!" her childhood memory mist of taken longer then she thought. She ran at full speed towards the school. She slowed down as she got out of the forest, someone could see. "Cedar is going to wonder, this can't be good!" she thought.

"What can be taking Cerise so long?" Cedar asked. She and Raven were waiting for her at the castleteria.

"I don't know." Raven replied. Just then Cerise came up.

"Sorry! I lost track of time." Cerise said.

"Where were you?" Cedar asked. "We looked all over the school for you."

"Are you hungry, because I am!" Cerise asked, wanting to avoid the question. The grabbed them by the hands and dragged them into the castleteria. A few moments later, all Cerise could see, was darkness. She tried to scream for help, but she couldn't hear herself.

_**Esirec's POV**_

Oh snap! I regained control too quickly! Cerise must be really weak inside. It would make sense.

"Cerise? Are you ok?" asked Cerise's worried roommate. I opened my eyes and I was lying on the Castleteria ground. Cerise can be annoying at times. Goodness!

"Yes, I'm ok, must of tripped or something." I said as I stood up.

"Help!" a voice screamed.

"Cerise! Pipe down!" I thought.

"You can hear me?" she asked

"Yes! Now shut up so I can hear Cedar and Raven speak!" I thought angrily.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I thought. She remained silent.

"Cerise?" Raven asked.

"Yes? Sorry? What did you say?" I asked.

"I was saying how strangely you tripped." Raven said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. Goodness! Cerise has terrible friends.

"I HEARD THAT!" she shouted at me.

"Whatever after." I thought to her.

"Cedar! Raven! Help me!" she screamed.

"I think I'm heading voices, I'm going to bed early." I said standing up, and grabbing an apple.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, ok?" Cedar asked.

"Ok." I said and walked off. I got us to their dorm.

"Why couldn't they hear me?" Cerise asked me.

"You're inside your brain." I explained.

"What! Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"People call me 'The murder' or 'it' or even 'he' but my name is Esirec. You of course, already know that." I said with an evil grin.

"You! You killed my father!" she screamed, hitting the walls she was in.

"You probably shouldn't touch our brain." I said. "It's pretty delicate and we will BOTH die if it's broken."

"Ew!" she said stepping away from our brain. I laughed at her stupidity.

"When will I control my body?" she asked.

"When you stop being a wimp and get over your dad's death." I replied. "Also, it's our body, not yours."

"Let me OUT!" she shouted.

"Oh, you can get out whenever you want, you just need to be strong enough." I said.

"Ok, that's enough!" came a voice. Suddenly the door was knocked down.

"WHAT IN GRIMM IS HAPPENING!" I shouted.

"Cerise, you're insane." Raven said.

"Guys! I'm being trapped by the murder! Help!" Cerise screamed.

"Ugh! Cerise they can't hear you, pipe down!" I said, holding my ears as she screams really loud.

"What are you talking about.." Cedar asked.

I sighed, "This may talk a while so sit down." I said.


	7. Explaination

**Let's explain…**

Raven and Cedar sat on Cedar's bed. Esirec explained what was happening.

"Ok, so, when Cerise was a pup-" Esirec started.

"Pup?" Cedar asked.

"Never mind!" Esirec dismissed. "These witches came to Hood Hollow." Raven shivered slightly. Last time she was there, she was almost dunked, that and the Hoods knew Cerise's secret.

"They started rampanging through the village. I was kept in a bottle. While the Hoods were fighting, the witch who held onto me, I think her name was Magenta? She dropped it and it landed close to Cerise and it smashed, sending black smoke everywhere. I tried to find a place to find, since my bottle was smashed, Cerise was the perfect place so I crawled into her ear and have lived there ever since."

"Wow! Creepy!" Cedar noted.

"Yep, I got bored so I killed people." Esirec said calmly.

"You're insane." Raven said. "Come on Cedar, we're telling Headmaster Grimm."

"Oh, you forgot I'm in charge, with knives…" Esirec started "and now you know… so…"

"So what?" Cedar asked, slightly frightened.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIIIIIE!" Esirec shrieked.

Cedar and Raven ran from the dorm.

"Damn it, we have to do the chasing game." Esirec sighed, but started running after them.

_With Raven and Cedar_

"Hurry! Cerise is fast!" Raven said, grabbing Cedar's hand as she was slowing down.

"I'm trying!" Cedar huffed. The made it to Headmaster Grimm's office before Esirec got to them. They leaned against the door panting.

"Girls! What is the meaning of this!" Headmaster Grimm half yelled and half asked.

"Ceriseisthemurderbutit'snothersomeoneisinsideofher." Cedar blurted out.

"Cerise or 'Esirec' confessed to us and now she's trying to kill us." Raven explained.

"This is bad, very very bad" Headmaster Grimm muttered.

**Oooooooh! Cliffhanger. Or I don't know what to do next. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to explain. I know how it's going to end, I just need to fill it in. The paiiiiin! You may be wondering, "What's happened to 'Ever After Arguments' Oppsie?" **

**You see… I ran out of ideas but a friend told me a really good way to tie it up, but I can't remember! Ah! I hate my memory. It's short. Well, I think I've caught up on everything.**


	8. Maddie? How!

**Hello. It is suuuuuuuuper close to Spring Unsprung! I am so excited! Unfortunately I'm the only one in my year level who is in love with EAH so… I'm a lone wolf. Guess what! I got my first "Do More" review. I honestly can't believe people like my bad writing. Anyway, I better get onto it so I can do another FanFic! **

"Ok, so we all know what we're doing?" Raven asked.

"Yep!" Cedar said.

_Wait, what are they doing?_ Maddie!? _Yes?_ How did you find me? _It was simple! And I brought everyone along! _I am not narrating them, only you. _Did you hear that guys? _Good! I better get back to it. DAMN IT! They moved! Oh! Found them. _Yay! Hi Raven! Hi Cedar! _Please shut up! They can't hear you. Sigh. Anyway. Esirec/Cerise was running down the halls, in search of her prey, Raven and Cedar.

"Oi! Over here!" Raven yelled. Esirec ran straight towards her. Raven quickly moved out and Esirec ran into the janitor's closet. Cedar and Headmaster Grimm quickly locked the door. They could hear Esirec banging against the door. _Shh Mr BadWolf! Quiet down! The narrator can't do his job otherwise. _I'm a she… _Oh… awkward._

"If you excuse me girls, I have a meeting to attend." Headmaster Grimm said, straightening his tie and walked away.

"Ok, so how do we do this again?" Cedar asked.

**Intermission while they work this out. **_**Wait, so we're trapped here. **_**Yep, make yourself at home. **

Ok, Raven and Cedar finally found a way to do this. Cedar held the jar on the door, and then Raven opened it. A pink smoke came out of Cerise and it went into the jar. The jar rattled.

"W-where am I?" Cerise asked. "Oh fudge! Esirec!"

"We know Cerise." Raven said, as she put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Wait… WHAT!" Cerise asked, still confused.

"First things first, we need Esirec to reverse the killing." Cedar said. The jar rattled once more. _We're freeeeee! Hurry up please! _Raven and Cerise blocked their ears so Esirec wouldn't enter. Cedar has wooden ears, so she's safe. Cedar opened the jar and out popped a girl.

"Oh my fairy godmother! I'm free!" The girl inspected herself. She had flaming red hair with soulless black eyes. She was quite tall for her age and was pretty thin. She had tan skin. She wore a black cloak with a red top and some jeans. No shoes. _I think Ashlynn fainted…_

"SHE was in my brain!" Cerise asked shocked.

"How can I ever repay you?" Esirec asked. Yep, it's the murder.

"How about returning our friends?" Raven asked.

Esirec grumbled but agreed. She clapped her hands and everyone appeared, outside the janitor's closet, of course.

"I'm back! Tea-riffic!" Maddie cried as got out a small table, 2 chairs, a teapot filled with tea and 2 teacups and started having tea with her dormouse, Earl Grey. GIMMIE SOME TEA!

"Narrator you silly! You can't interfere." Maddie scowled me. Damn it! I forgot about that.

Cedar, Raven and Cerise looked at Maddie like she's insane.

"Oh! Esirec! Let's make you into a fairytale!" Maddie said clapping.

"No." Esirec said plainly.

**I'm only making one more chapter where Esirec- wait! I can't tell you! That ruins the surprise. I wanted to add Maddie back in. The story isn't the same without her, and this grimm tale needed some humour. Pun intended completely. Well, I'm off to write the last chapter. Sniff.**


	9. Esirec Joins

**OMG! LAST CHAPTER! It seems only yesterday when I had started this. Sniff Sniff. Well. If you want me to do a story about Esirec, please notify me.**

**(Pronounced Es / Er / Ick. Incase you wanted to know)**

"So… Esirec, you want to enroll?" Headmaster Grimm looked at her curiously.

"Yes." Esirec said, "I don't have anywhere else to go, and your students seem so nice."

"You promise not to kill anyone?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"I won't kill anyone." Esirec said "You get bored easily in a brain or a jar." Esirec shivered. She got claustrophobic now. Wouldn't you if you were trapped in a jar or a brain?

"Ok, just sign here, here, here, here and here." Headmaster said pointing to each one. Esirec still had one small problem, everyone was against her.

"Esirec is coming to Ever After High?" came a voice. Maddie!

"This is bad news, I should tell Cerise!" Maddie said.

Can't you just keep quiet?

"Nope!" Maddie giggled as she went to find Cerise.

"Oh dragon-scales, I'm doomed." Esirec said as she walked out of the office. She got harmful glares at her as she walked to her first class.


End file.
